Forum:Personal Pictures?
I know that the RuneScape Wiki doesn't allow personal images, I don't know about other wikis, but should we allow personal images? I think we should just not allow any of them such as File:Snowballs.PNG. Should we allow them or not? 22:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know the FunOrb Wiki also doesn't allow users to upload personal images (except avatars for the Monaco skin). They do allow users to use an external website to host the images though, if they want to use them on their user page. I'd be quite happy to do things the same way here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :LOL snowballs. Yeah we shouldn't allow personal images. 23:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you guys want me to make up a template for person images? 23:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia recommends that you allow "personal images", but I'll admit that the RS Wiki and FunOrb Wiki both have policies against them. The purpose for allowing personal images to be uploaded is one of mainly control, so you see what is being posted on some of the webpages. Encouraging external websites for images makes it much, much harder to see what sort of images are being put onto various pages or if they fit community standards of good taste. The primary argument against "personal images" is that it is an administrative nightmare to have to decide if a particular image is used properly or not. A blanket ban against all "personal images" makes it easy to say that images uploaded to the wiki must be used in "mainspace" articles. This said, some players have certainly uploaded hundreds of "personal image" on the RS Wiki over time, as they have also been used in various articles and therefore "legal". There has also been some resentment by some users as a result, particularly when "their" images are getting deleted instead of the well connected users. --Robert Horning 23:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :So what is your position, No Personal pictures or yes? 23:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::For myself, I'd prefer a limited number... something like one or two per user. This is perhaps something like a sceenshot of your "empire" on your user page or something like that. It would have to actually be used (not just uploaded and forgotten) and be for the use on this wiki. A whole gallery and using this wiki and uploading images not at all related to this game (aka a picture of your favorite pet or something of a famous landmark) should also be banned. This is a more pragmatic view, and trying to avoid some of the problems that have come up on the RS Wiki about this issue. For myself, I will likely not be using this "feature", but I don't see the harm of something simple and discrete being used. --Robert Horning 01:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there a possible way to upload a file under the persons name? Or maybe we can have the rule where if it's a personal image, you must call it your username and a number. For example if i had 2 files, one would be Tua_Scoot1 and the 2nd would be Tua Scoot2. With that, we could have a page specifically to delete a personal image so the user can replace it with another. Any personal image not named like that would be be deleted. 01:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not only is that possible, that is an outstanding way to deal with the issue. I like it! Even if the file has been uploaded under another name, it can always be renamed as well to conform to this kind of naming schema, so we can also Assume good faith for new users that are still trying to get their feet wet here. Simply put, if you upload an image with the intention of using it only on your user page, it must be uploaded with the same name as the account name you are using (with of course the obligatory file extension). That works for me... now how about the rest of the community? --Robert Horning 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like it too! I like the idea of max 2 personal files, as long they are about the game. 12:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Max of 2 images uploaded solely for personal use; must be named as per Tua_Scoot. Works for me! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so MAXIMUM of 2 personal images. They MUST be named with your username with either a 1 or 2 after it. If it is uploaded under a different name, it will be moved to the correct name. If the User has 2 files already, then it will be deleted and the User will be notified. We will open up a page to request a personal image to be deleted. How does that sound? 22:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Is everyone okay if I make this an official policy? 03:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, no opposition. Go for it! 04:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Go for it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Closed - A maximum of 2 personal images is allowed for each registered user. I've added the rule to theImages and media policy 14:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC)